Fluorine-containing compounds are used as functional materials by using characteristics such as having water repellency, low water absorption, high heat resistance, corrosion resistance, transparency, low dielectric constant, or low refractive index.
Hexafluoroisopropanol group is known as a functional group that provides particularly polyolefins, condensation-series polymers, etc. with an appropriate hydrophilicity in addition to low water absorption or transparency.
For example, polymer compounds having a hexafluoroisopropanol group(s), that is, a 2-hydroxy-1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoroisopropyl group(s), —C(CF3)2OH (in the following, may be referred to as HFIP group) are superior in adhesion to the substrate, when making a coating film by dissolving the polymer compounds in an organic solvent and then applying onto a glass substrate or the like. If the polymer compounds are used with a photoacid generator as resist compositions in photolithography, the difference of solubility in alkali developing solutions between exposed sections and unexposed sections after exposure becomes clear, thereby providing precision resist patterns. In recent years, the polymer compounds have been used as resist compositions to be exposed by an argon fluoride laser (wavelength: 193 nm). Photolithography refers to exposure of a substrate surface, on which a photoresist as a photosensitive material has been applied, to make desired patterns. Photolithography technique is a technique for forming a pattern made of a resist by the difference of solubility in the developing solution between exposed sections and unexposed sections of the resist.
Of the polymer compounds. HFIP group-containing phenols are subjected to selective nucleophilic substitution reactions in phenol moieties, thereby making polymerizable olefin monomers, such as acrylates, methacrylates, or vinyl ethers, by induced synthesis. The polymerizable olefin monomers are useful as resist compositions. Furthermore, it is possible to convert HFIP group-containing anilines into acrylic amides, methacrylic amides, vinyl amines, etc. by induced synthesis.
For example, Patent Publication 1 discloses the following fluorine-containing polymerizable monomer containing a HFIP group.

(In the formula, R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group, a fluorine atom, or a trifluoromethyl group, n is 0 or 1, and m is an integer of 1 to (3+n). Each of R2 and R3 independently represents a hydrogen atom or a protecting group.)
Specifically, the following fluorine-containing polymerizable monomers, etc. are described.

Polymer compounds containing units made up of at least these fluorine-containing polymerizable monomers, which have been prepared by polymerizing the fluorine-containing polymerizable monomers, are useful as resist compositions.
Furthermore. Patent Publication 2 discloses a method in which Compound B is nitrated to obtain Compound C, then Compound C is aminated to obtain Compound D, and then Compound D is converted to a phenol by adding a hydroxy group to obtain Compound E.

For example, Compound E is reacted and bonded with an acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or vinyl ether to produce fluorine-containing polymerizable monomers. Polymer compounds containing moieties made up of at least these fluorine-containing polymerizable monomers, which have been prepared by polymerizing the fluorine-containing polymerizable monomers, are useful as resist compositions.
The fluorine-containing polymerizable monomer described in Patent Publication 1, in which an HFIP group is away from a main chain of the polymer with an interposal of a cyclohexane ring, is easily produced. However, the compound described in Patent Publication 2 is synthesized by a multi-step reaction, having steps in the production.
In Examples 3-6 of Patent Publication 2, synthesis examples of the following compounds (F) to (I) prepared by introducing a double bond into the above compound (E) are specifically described. Since the compounds (F) to (I) have polymerizability, it is possible to make a resist by conducting a homopolymerization or a copolymerization with other polymerizable compounds, followed by adding a photoacid generator, etc.

Furthermore, the following synthesis examples are described in Reference Examples 3-6 in Patent Publication 3.
Furthermore, in Non-patent Publication 1, there is described a reaction in which an isopropylidene bond (—C(CH3)2— moiety) of bisphenol A in the presence of sulfuric acid is cleaved by using the sulfuric acid as an acid catalyst.